


Mother's Eyes

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curses, Family, Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad enough Hiccup was turning into a dragon, but now he has to sneak Toothless into the village to free himself from the saddle.  What else could happen?  (Prequel to Icka M Chif's fic Dragon Son)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dragon Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/936127) by [Icka M Chif (mischif)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif). 



> I wrote this as a get well gift to Icka and she requested a fic related to her Hiccup Dragon idea. 
> 
> Thus, this fic takes places before her Dragon Son fic which can be read here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/936127

The gods were out to get Hiccup, or somewhere at least one god laughed himself silly as he watched Hiccup get into these messes. That was the only logical reason Hiccup found himself in these things.

He sucked air between his teeth as Hiccup cautiously and silently led Toothless into the village. Thankfully, it was late at night, so everyone should be asleep. It also made things easier that Hiccup's father was still away trying to find the dragons nest. 

Hopefully, Hiccup could sneak Toothless in and out without anyone being the wiser. If anyone saw Toothless it would all be over, but with him stuck to the saddle on Toothless's back, Hiccup had no choice but to get the bolt cutters if they ever wanted to be free from each other.

_Then again_ Hiccup thought grimly as he peeked around the corner. _Since I'm turning into a dragon, maybe I shouldn't even bother. At least Toothless accepts me._ Hiccup sighed at the thought as he near the entrance to the the blacksmith shop and rolled up his sleeves. His arms were turning black now along with his feet, the curse was spreading further.

Hiccup shook his head, he didn't have time to worry about this. He had to free himself and get Toothless out of here. He reached for the bolt clippers that hung near the door. "Be quiet Bud, just a little longer," Hiccup whispered.

Hiccup wasn't sure if Toothless heard him. Since they entered the village, Toothless was staring curiously at the buildings like he was lost in thought. However, now Toothless was staring intensly to the house off to the right.

Hiccup frowned and looked to the direction. "Oh, that's my house," Hiccup explained as he took the clippers and held to the rod.

Toothless looked to Hiccup with his eyes widened. "Yeah, it's where I live with my dad, but thankfully he's away right now- Ha! Got it!"

The bolt clipper cut through. "There bud, we're free. Now let's- No, wait, Toothless stop!"

Toothless bolted towards the house and was too fast for Hiccup to stop him. In a panic state, Hiccup gave chase, but watch helplessly as Toothless knocked the door opened with his his head and entered.

"What is he doing?" Hiccup whispered as he constantly glanced side to side for any warning that someone was approaching. Hiccup thanked for whatever god was giving him a break as he dashed inside.

Toothless was madly circling the room, like he was looking for something. Hiccup ducked as Toothless's tail swung. Hiccup watched stunned as he saw Hiccup poke his nose into every case and trunk he got into.

"What is with you?" Hiccup asked as he began to make mental list of what things to clean up before his father got home.

Suddenly, Toothless paused and sat as he stared intently as a shelf in the far back of the room. Hiccup inched closer as he glanced up. On the shelf was where a painting, a sword, a helmet and a small dragon toy were kept. They may seem nothing more than trinkets, but to both Hiccup and his father they meant something more.

"That's a painting of my mom," Hiccup explained as he stared at it with sad smile. "She disappeared while dragon hunting when I was little." Hiccup didn't remember, but he heard the stories. How his father made the whole village search the woods for his mother for days on end until Gobbler found his mother's sword and armour laying beneath some bushes.

There were a few who believed his mother had run away, but they were quickly silence by the mere appearance of Stoick's fists, at least according to Gobbler.

"She would have died before abandoning ya and Stoick," Gobbler had said. It was more likely his mother was simply killed by a dragon. Even the best can have an off day and unfortunately, that little bit of bad luck can cost a life.

Hiccup stared back at his hands. Would his mother be ashamed that he was turning into a dragon? She was supposedly the best dragon hunter in the village. Would she consider Hiccup to be a disappointment like his father? He sighed and shook his head.

"Right," he muttered and tugged on Toothless's harness. "We need to go, come on," but Toothless refused to move and gave Hiccup a sad haunting looking.

Hiccup paused. "Something wrong?"

Toothless then frowned as a look of determination cross his face. He then suddenly stood on his back legs and swatted at the shelf and knocked off the painting.

"Hey!" Hiccup protested as Toothless then pawed at the painting.

"Toothless! Be careful!" Hiccup snapped. He loved the dragon, but almost breaking what few memories he had of his mother was crossing the line. He gave a sigh as he bent to pick up the painting.

However, Toothless stomped his foot on a corner, it would be impossible for Hiccup to pick it up without tearing.

Hiccup gave an annoyed glare. "Listen you, I-"

Then Toothless gestured to the painting and pointed his nose at it. Hiccup frowned. It was clear the dragon was trying to tell him something. "Toothless, what is it? Why are you so interested in my mom?"

Toothless growled which sounded very similar to a sigh and swiftly turned and snatched another item from the shelf. He then turned sharply and dropped the object on top of the painting.

Hiccup stared and scooped it up. "This is the dragon toy my mom made me," he said slowly and glanced back to the painting. "But what does this have to do with any-"

Hiccup trailed off. His eyes blinked at a sudden detail in the painting that he never noticed before. He looked back to Toothless who gave a curt nod. "No way," Hiccup breathed as he held the painting up for a closer look.

His father had always told said his mother's eyes were as green as moss. They were unique and had never seen another pair like them except for Hiccup. He swallowed and looked to Toothless who also had very mossy green eyes.

The dragon tilted his head nervously as Hiccup held up the painting directly next to Toothless. There was no way it was possible, but if Hiccup was turning into a dragon for trying to kill a nightfury, wasn't it logical it had happened before.

And there was no doubt, Toothless and his mother's eyes were identical. The painting dropped from Hiccup's hand like a rock as the truth sunk in and looked to Toothless.

"M-Mom?"

Toothless gave what seemed to be a smile and nodded. Tears began to build up in Hiccup's eyes, which caused Toothless to gently nuzzle his forehead as the tears began to flow.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around Toothless's neck. This whole time, they had believe his mother to be dead and here she was, right here. For several weeks, he had felt to be on his own, to be dealing with this curse by himself, but now he knew he wasn't.

"S-sorry," he choked. "I kept thinking you were a boy."

Toothless gave a grunt, but continued to nuzzle Hiccup. "And I'm guessing you kept giving me that fish to fatten me up?"

He gave a laugh as his mother gave a nod. Hiccup did recall his mother was trying to find him till he burst when he was younger. It was one of the few memories he had. "I've missed you, Mom."

Toothless wrapped his-no her tail around Hiccup and they curled into a tight ball. This was going to be so hard to explain to his village and Hiccup had no idea how his father would handle the news, but for now he had his mother back and that all he cared about.


End file.
